The present invention relates to debugging, and more specifically, this invention relates to analyzing data dumps during a debugging process.
The analysis of computer data has become increasingly complex as humans try to examine structure of the data because computer data is often presented in hexadecimal format or dump. Identifying and categorizing computer data helps to view such data in a more readable fashion. However, often times there is a large amount of data to analyze to the bits and bytes level. When an attempt is made to manually read the bytes and bits amid a vast hex dump, users must perform a plurality of fixed manual actions, which is prone to error, time consuming, and iterative in that there are many similar control blocks to examine.